kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Riddles of Passing into Society
Sana wakes up in the morning, tired and without sleep. She believes what she saw was a ghost, and that the house is haunted. Rei laughs her off, but quickly comes to believe it when he sees she's serious. They talk to Ramsy about it, who laughs about something, but is then quickly told off by Michelle before she can explain. Sana and Naozumi are preparing for their first dance class for the play, but Rei is angry at his inability to contact Gary Hamilton, as he's wrapped up in something else in Hollywood. He says he's going to pursue him nonetheless, and will check on Maeda along the way. The two ready to go to the class, and are taken to an old car, to be driven by a giant of a man who is the size of the whole vehicle. As they are en route, Rei calls, and says that the sausages were actually not poisoned, but that Maeda had eaten something unrelated earlier that has caused him an extreme stomach ache. They are both relieved that he is okay, and that someone was not trying to poison them, but this still leaves them with more questions than answers. They get to the class, and everyone, including Michelle, who is the dance instructor, is hostile and makes fun of them. Sana tries to prove her worth through dance, but she is made to slip in oil. Naozumi knows that everyone is set to see Sana fail, but he will not allow that to happen. Sana is taken to a doctor, who, after drawing it out for awhile, says she'll be fine. Brad suddenly walks in, and the doctor complains that he is always coming here, skipping school. Sana expresses her rage at the recent events, to which he responds that there are many who could be angry at her for having the roles she has in the play, and that they may be targeting her. He then offers to carry her back to the studio, to which she reluctantly agrees. When back, she meets Naozumi, who collapses in the elevator. He says Michelle is working him extremely hard, doing exercises unrelated to dancing. They both fear that they are being hurt because the people here do not like them. Naozumi believes someone has gone through his things, but notes that they have not stolen anything. Naozumi speculates it's Brad, but has no proof. Brad, meanwhile, approaches Sana with clothes, explaining that Michelle may be taken to rage at times, and not to cross her. Naozumi suddenly sees the girl Sana believed was a ghost. He chases her until he is knocked down a staircase by an unknown assailant, and loses her from there. It is revealed that it is in fact a girl, not a ghost. That night, they eat with Michelle, which proves to be a difficult task, as she monitors everything they do. They go up to their rooms, but they suddenly see they've both been heavily vandalized, their things torn apart, and spray-painted on both of their walls, 'Go home! Go back to Japan'. Brad is seen exiting away, smiling. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Rei Sagami *Naozumi Kamura *Michelle Hamilton *Brad *Ramsy *Alfred Mackvakiavan *Xin *Cana *Babbit Trivia *This is the fifth episode with a unique title-card, and the first to share a unique title card with another episode, being also in Suspense in New York. Category:Episodes